Réchauffes moi, Weasley
by Zofia.Bennett
Summary: OS. Une nuit de novembre. Ron n'arrive pas à dormir et à besoin de réfléchir. Il se rend dans un endroit calme mais il n'avait pas prévue qu'une personne l'y rejoindrait. Un garçon, une fille et du désir. Où cela les menera t-il ? Attention Lemon.


Hello tout le monde ! Voici, un petit OS sur notre rouquin préféré, j'ai nommée Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? J'en sais rien du tout ! Le rated est M donc Lemon ! Désolée d'avance pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre. Voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne Lecture.

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling évidemment. (Sauf le personnage de Danneel que j'ai complètement inventée.)

* * *

**« Réchauffes-moi, Weasley. »**

Novembre 1998, Poudlard.

L'air était doux ce soir là. Une nuit d'automne et pourtant l'air n'était pas très frais, comme on aurait pu le penser. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, le château de Poudlard était endormi. C'est ce moment là qu'avait choisi le jeune Ronald Weasley pour s'isoler et réfléchir un peu. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage du château et s'arrêta devant un tableau. Il posa sa main sur le bord droit du tableau et le tira vers lui. Le tableau laissa place à un escalier en spirale. Il s'y engagea et ferma le tableau derrière lui. Pour beaucoup, ce tableau aurait pu paraître normal mais pour le jeune Ronald s'en était tout autre. Il monta les marches jusqu'en haut avant de déboucher sur un petit palier où se dressait une porte. Celle-ci était âgée et les gonds étaient rouillés. Il posa son épaule contre la porte, prit la poignée dans sa main et la tourna. Il poussa de toutes ses forces et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Ce passage donnait accès à une sorte de véranda. Ron l'avait découvert il y a de cela deux ans, lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il voulait à tout prix échapper à Lavande-le-pot-de-colle, sa petite amie de l'époque. Il avait trouvé par hasard cet endroit. Au début ce n'était qu'un endroit poussiéreux et sale mais le jeune homme l'avait arrangé. Maintenant, il y venait souvent pour rester un peu seul et réfléchir, comme ce soir. Cette petite véranda était un endroit agréable et reposant. Des plantes se trouvaient disposées un peu partout dans la véranda. Il y avait également deux ou trois poufs, un vieux fauteuil ainsi qu'une table en bois. La porte était entourée de deux armoires, l'une comportant des couvertures et des coussins ainsi que quelques vêtements et l'autre contenait de la nourriture. Ron se dirigea vers les grandes baies vitrées et tira sur les lourds rideaux rouges, laissant ainsi pénétrer la lumière de la Lune. Il regarda quelques instants le parc de Poudlard puis se dirigea vers l'armoire situé à droite de la porte et y prit des couvertures et des coussins. Il les disposa à même le sol mais ne s'y installa pas. A la place, il prit place sur le fauteuil en prenant une couverture. Même s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid que d'habitude, l'air était quand même un peu frais. De plus, il n'avait qu'enfilé un vieux t-shirt en plus du boxer qu'il avait déjà.

_Six mois_, pensa t-il. Six mois que la guerre état enfin finie et que Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry. La paix tant espérée s'était enfin installé dans tout le monde magique. Bien sûr, il fallait tout reconstruire. Le mage noir avait fait bien des dégâts et causé de nombreuses pertes. Toutes familles du monde sorcier étaient en deuil et devaient se reconstruire, chacune avait perdu un membre de leur famille. Que ce soit les familles qui avaient oeuvrés pour le bien ou pour celles qui s'étaient ralliés à la cause des Mangemorts et de leur seigneur. Toute sans exception avait perdu l'un des siens. _Comme la nôtre_, pensa avec tristesse Ron. Les Weasley n'avaient pas fait exception, tout comme les autres, la perte d'un être cher était au rendez-vous. Le jeune Charlie Weasley n'était plus et sa disparition avait entraînée douleur & tristesse. Tout comme les autres membres de sa famille, Ron s'en voulait et culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu sauver son grand frère. Ce grand frère qu'il avait tant admiré et avec qui il s'entendait très bien. C'était Ron lui-même qui avait découvert le corps de Charlie en premier. Bien qu'il n'avait osé l'avouer à quiconque, de voir le teint blafard et les yeux de son frère fermés qu'il savait désormais à tout jamais l'avait secoué. Il était resté pendant plusieurs minutes à le regarder en espérant qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il viendrait lui donner une grande tape sur l'épaule en lui disant que tout était enfin fini. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Son père était arrivé et s'était rué sur le corps de Charlie, bientôt suivi par toute la famille et par ses deux meilleures amis Harry & Hermione. Le monde magique était enfin en paix mais à quel prix ? Ron se rappelait très distinctement les dernières paroles que lui avait adressé Charlie lorsque les corps de leurs amis & ennemis tombaient et que leurs vies s'éteignaient : « A nul sacrifice, nul victoire. Ainsi sont faites les choses. » _Vraiment mal faite alors_, se dit-il avec amertume.

A la douleur et la tristesse vint s'ajouter la déception pour le jeune homme. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait appris que son amie Hermione & que son frère Fred sortaient ensemble. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout comme les autres, il avait été surpris par cette nouvelle. Tout le monde pensait que si Hermione devait choisir un Weasley, cela ne serait certainement pas Fred mais Ron. Tout le monde le pensait et même Ron y avait cru. Lui et personne d'autre. De plus, qu'est-ce que Hermione ferait avec son frère ? Ils étaient trop différents ! Hermione est trop sérieuse, miss-je-sais-tout et réglementaire alors que Fred est insouciant, blagueur et mister-je-m'en-foutisme. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Non, ça ne collait vraiment pas selon Ron. Pourtant lorsqu'il les avait bien regarder, ils avaient l'air vraiment amoureux. Les contraires s'attirent comme dirait le dicton. Ron avait été déçu. Pourquoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Durant ces dernières années, il avait cru être amoureux de la jeune Gryffondor mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou ne ressentait-il que de l'affection envers elle ? Ses pensées étaient toute emmêlées. Ron poussa un soupir de découragement et posa son menton dans sa main. Il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur lui, l'air s'était rafraîchi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un gros « Bong ! » Il tourna sa tête vers la porte. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Tout comme lui, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la personne manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Cela le fit inconsciemment sourire. La personne se releva et ferma la porte derrière elle. D'après sa silhouette, la personne était sans aucun doute une femme. Elle s'avança et la Lune l'éclaira. La jeune femme était de taille moyenne, des formes là où il fallait. Une chute de rein à en faire pâlir n'importe quelle femme. En somme, un corps de rêve. Ron remonta jusqu'à son visage. La jeune femme avait un visage fin et des traits doux, un nez droit avec quelques petites taches de rousseur dessus. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rosées tirant naturellement vers le rouge. Ses yeux étaient de couleur marron mais Ron remarqua qu'autour de la pupille ils étaient de couleur vert émeraude. Le jeune homme trouvait son regard captivant. Elle était brune et ses cheveux lui arrivaient sous les omoplates. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette en satin émeraude et d'une robe de chambre noire. Ron reconnu la jeune femme comme étant Danneel O'Connor, une serpentarde de septième année. C'était elle qui avait sauvé Fred lorsque l'un des murs du château s'était écroulé et qu'il avait failli écrasé son frère. La famille O'Connor était l'une des plus puissantes familles de sang pur au même titre que celle des Malfoy et anciennement celle des Black. Mais ça s'était bien avant et durant la guerre. La famille O'Connor avait été arrêtée après que le Mage noir ait été détruit. Elle avait oeuvrée du côté des ténèbres et avait participée à de nombreuses scènes de torture sur les familles de moldue. Danneel avait surpris beaucoup de monde en se joignant du côté de l'Ordre du phénix. Mais Ron devait avoué que la jeune femme leur avait été d'une grande aide. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'aux baies vitrées et regarda au dehors. Elle soupira puis se retourna. Elle sursauta lorsque son regard rencontra celui du rouquin.

- « Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Je pourrais te retourner la même question O'Connor. »

- « Je te l'ai posée la première. »

- « Insomnie. Et toi ? »

- « Insomnie. »

Ils se sourirent. La jeune femme vit le lit improvisé sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur dessus. Ron se tourna sur son fauteuil pour lui faire face. Ils ne rompirent le silence qui s'était installé durant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, ce fût Ron qui se lança le premier.

- « Alors, tu... Enfin... Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps ? » dit-il un peu maladroitement.

- « Non, pas vraiment. Je l'ai découvert par hasard il y un mois. J'avais envie de rester un peu à l'écart des autres, dans un endroit calme... Je... J'ai trouvée cet endroit alors que je me reposais à côté du tableau. Et toi ? »

- « Je l'ai découvert un peu comme toi, par hasard et pour les mêmes raisons, mais il y a beaucoup plus longtemps. Durant ma sixième année précisément. »

- « Je vois. » souria la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme voulut lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien longtemps mais hésitait car il ne savait pas si cela la froisserait. Il souffla et se lança. On verra bien, se dit-il.

- « Danneel ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Voila, je me posais une question depuis longtemps et je... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas y répondre ne le fais pas ! Mais... C'est que ça me turlupine depuis un moment et... »

- « Et si tu me posais ta question franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? » souria t-elle.

- « Je me demandais, tu sais durant la guerre, pourquoi nous as-tu aidé ? Je veux dire, pourquoi t'être détourné de Voldemort ? »

Danneel ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Ron se maudit intérieurement d'avoir voulu satisfaire son irrécupérable et monstrueuse curiosité. Crétin ! se dit-il à lui-même. Il fut cependant très surpris lorsque la jeune femme lui répondit.

- « Les ténèbres ne m'ont jamais intéressés. Que peut-il y avoir de si attrayant dans un monde où les sang-purs régneraient en maître ? J'ai beau être à Serpentard, je n'ai pas forcément le même mode de pensée que les autres. La différence ne m'a jamais dérangée. Serpentard signifiait pour beaucoup "mangemort", nous étions tous condamnés à devenir ces monstres. Moi ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais échapper à cet avenir-ci. L'Ordre du phénix, me rallier au camp de l'élu, me paraissait la meilleure des solutions, la meilleure des échappatoires. Peu importe si je devais mourir, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. »

- « Je comprends. » fit simplement le rouquin.

Il posa la couverture autour de ses épaules, se leva et se posa à ses côtés. Danneel remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ron trouvait cela très sensuelle. La robe de chambre de la jeune femme avait glissée et dévoilait ses épaules nues. Le jeune homme se demandait si sa peau paraissait aussi douce au toucher. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pensé une chose pareille et détourna le regard.

- « Ron, je... Je voudrais te présenter mes condoléances pour ton frère Charlie. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant alors... Voila. Je suis désolée pour ta famille. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Bizarrement, venant de Danneel, cela le touchait. Il n'avait pas supporté lorsque les autres étaient venus le lui dire, mais pas pour Danneel.

- « Merci. » répondit-il simplement.

L'air s'était rafraîchi et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle resserra sa robe de chambre autour de ses épaules.

- « Tu as froid ? » demanda Ron.

- « Oui. » répondit-elle timidement.

Sans réfléchir, il l'attira à lui et mit la couverture autour d'eux. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se sentait mieux mais elle avait tout de même encore un peu froid. Ron le vit et frictionna les bras de la jeune femme.

- « C'est mieux comme ça ? »

- « Chut et réchauffes-moi Weasley. »

Il souria face à ses paroles. Ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de regarder la Lune par la baie vitrée. Danneel posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin. Celui-ci posa sa main sur ses hanches et les caressa inconsciemment. Danneel ne dit rien et laissa le jeune homme continuer sa douce caresse. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ron l'a regarder. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux, dans la douceur de la nuit et sous la tendresse de Dame Lune. Danneel trouva Ron encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée mignon avec ses yeux d'un bleu pur et envoûtant et ses tâches de rousseur. Mais en cet instant, elle le trouvait terriblement beau. Tout comme Ron l'a trouvait également belle. Comme hypnotisé par l'un et l'autre, ils se rapprochèrent très lentement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ron s'écarta et voyant que la jeune femme n'émettait aucune objection, il se ré empara de ses lèvres. Pour apprécier encore plus ce moment, Danneel ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette douce caresse. Ron passa son bras droit autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocha encore plus de lui. De sa main gauche, il lui caressa le visage. Le baiser, au début doux et timide, se fit plus passionné et fiévreux. Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et la langue du jeune homme vint caresser celle de la jeune femme. Ils ne contrôlaient plus leur corps et laissèrent le désir & la passion qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant prendre le dessus.

La couverture glissa et Ron en profita pour se débarrasser de la robe de chambre de la jeune femme. Danneel attrapa les extrémités du t-shirt du rouquin et le passa au dessus de lui. Elle passa sa main sur le torse de Ron. _Comme quoi les heures de Quidditch ça paye_, se dit-elle en dessinant du bout des doigts les fins abdos du jeune homme. Ron lui prit les mains et la fit basculer sur les couvertures. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou et embrassa cette peau tant désirée, alternant suçotements et mordillements. La main du rouquin remonta lentement la nuisette de la jeune femme le long de son corps puis la fit passer au dessus d'elle avant de la balancer plus loin. Il admira un court instant la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser à la naissance de ses seins. Il prit l'une de ses pointes durcies dans sa bouche tandis qu'il malaxa de sa main gauche son autre sein. Danneel lâcha un gémissement de plaisir sous cette douce torture. Elle gémit de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection du jeune homme contre sa cuisse. Ron mordilla le téton de la jeune femme puis infligea la même torture à l'autre. Danneel sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Ron revint vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue & passion. Il caressa le corps de la jeune femme puis descendit sa main jusqu'à sa culotte en dentelle noire. Il joua avec l'élastique puis entra sa main. Il caressa son fin duvet avant d'aller caresser son petit paquet de nerfs. Sans crier gare, il pénétra brusquement l'un de ses doigt en elle. Danneel s'agrippa aux cheveux du rouquin qui souria contre sa bouche, fière de son petit effet. Il fit de lents va-et-vient puis inséra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il accéléra le rythme tandis que la jeune femme bougeait inconsciemment les hanches. Quelques instants plus tard, l'orgasme vint et elle cria le nom de son amant dans un souffle. Ron retira ses doigts puis les lécha avec avidité sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec violence. Le jeune Weasley agrippa les bords de la culotte de la jeune O'Connor puis la fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se leva et admira sa douce compagne. Elle était terriblement belle dans cette tenue d'Ève et les éclats de la lune se reflétant sur sa peau que son érection se fit encore plus douloureuse. Danneel lui tendit la main en lui souriant tendrement. Ron retira son boxer, libérant ainsi son sexe durement dressé. Danneel ne put détourner le regard de l'attribut plus que viril de son amant. Ron prit la main de la jeune femme et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il l'interrogea du regard, voulant être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Pour toute réponse, elle lui souria et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron n'en demanda pas plus et se glissa en elle. La jeune femme se cambra sous l'assaut musclé du rouquin. Il fit de lent va-et-vient. Danneel enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, permettant ainsi à Ron de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Il accéléra le rythme, ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides et plus brusques. Le plaisir montait à chaque pénétration. La jeune femme gémit de plus en plus fort. Leurs corps étaient brûlants malgré la faible température qui régnait. Le désir qui les habitait en cet instant les consumait lentement. Ron la pénétra encore et toujours plus fort. Il passa sa main entre leurs deux corps et caressa son clitoris. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour exploser. Un violent orgasme la prit.

- « Ron !! » cria t-elle.

Dans une dernière et brusque pénétration, Ron se déversa en elle dans un grognement rauque. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur elle, de manière à ne pas l'écraser. Il regarda son amante et roula sur le côté. Danneel avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit le yeux et le regardait. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais ressentis autant de plaisir. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir avait été magique et incroyable pour eux deux. Ron l'attira à lui et l'embrassa presque amoureusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec désir. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans ses bras musclés. Il reposa la couverture sur leurs deux corps. Danneel se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de son amant avant de s'endormir. Le jeune Weasley l'a regardait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Maintenant il en était sûr, Hermione n'avait jamais été qu'une excellente amie et rien de plus. Il ne ressentait qu'un trop plein d'affection envers elle, c'est tout. Fort de cette constatation et du moment qu'il venait de vivre, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et s'endormit à son tour. Et il savait que demain matin, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, la jeune femme serait toujours là et que de cette nuit en résulterait une histoire. Leur histoire.

**FIN**

_**Alors ? Reviews ?**_


End file.
